Gelnika
The Gelnika is a type of vehicle from the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. The Gelnika is a Shinra transport plane. Prior to being launched, the Gelnika can be seen at the airport in Junon. The Gelnika , known alternatively as the Sunken Gelnika, or Crashed Gelnika, is an optional location in Final Fantasy VII. It lies on the Bottom of the Sea to the south of Costa del Sol. The plane can only be accessed after the player has acquired the submarine from the Junon Underwater Reactor. The Gelnika holds some of the game's most difficult enemies, and also some of its best treasures. It can be visited at any time after obtaining the Shinra Sub in Part 2 or Part 3, however if it is visited after the events of Midgar at the end of Part 2 then the boss battle will not take place. Story ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- A Gelnika bombs Banora village after Zack Fair and Tseng discover its apple juice factory has been taken over by Genesis Rhapsodos, and that the village is deserted. Shinra orders the town destroyed to eliminate all evidence. Final Fantasy VII Gelnika type planes are held in Junon. During Shinra's plan to ram the Huge Materia into Meteor, a Gelnika is used to transport the Huge Materia to Rocket Town. A Gelnika is also used to transport weapons and genetically engineered monsters designed to kill Sephiroth and is shot down by a Weapon, and crashes into the ocean. Even after sinking to the ocean floor, the plane's interior keeps from flooding, allowing for one to enter the sunken aircraft from the ocean. With the genetically engineered monsters now on the loose, the Gelnika still proves dangerous. After stealing a submarine, Cloud and his group enter the Gelnika. On the Gelnika Cloud finds Reno and Rude of the Turks who are there to recover the weapons and Materia on the Gelnika, however Cloud and his party defeat them and they retreat. Locations Hallway ; The entrance can be entered after entering the Gelnika from the Bottom of the Sea world map. A ladder descends into the Gelnika. At the top of the screen is a door leading to the Research Room. A Save Point sits next to this door. On the far-left is a door leading to a second Hallway. By this door is a chest containing the Heaven's Cloud weapon. There are no encounters fought in this room. ; Can be entered from the Entrance through a door at the bottom of the screen on the right hand side. At the top of the screen is a door that leads to the Cargo Room. If the player comes here before venturing to Midgar before the end of Part 2, Reno and Rude can be found here and a boss battle will occur. Research Room The Research Room can be entered from a door from the south which links it to the Entrance. Straight ahead by the left wall is a slope that leads up to a raised platform. At the end of this is a chest containing a Megalixir item. Heading right from the entrance will lead to a box containing the Escort Guard armor. In the top-left corner of the lower-level of the room is the Conformer, the ultimate weapon for Yuffie; and in the top-right corner is the Double Cut Materia. Though the Materia color is pink in the field, the Double Cut Materia is a yellow Command materia. If the chest containing the Megalixir is opened then the Double Cut Materia is hidden to the camera by the chest's lid. Cargo Room The Cargo Room is entered from the Hallway. Straight ahead is a chest containing a Megalixir item. Straight ahead and the whole way along the right leads to a chest containing the Spirit Lance weapon. A staircase leads to a lower level. On the right-hand side, the Hades Materia can be found in-between some wreckage. In the bottom-right of the screen is a chest containing the Highwind manual, the manual to learn Cid's ultimate Limit Break. In the bottom-left of the screen is a chest containing the Outsider weapon. Items Enemy Formations Hallway *Bad Rap x4 *Poodler, Bad Rap x2 *Poodler x2 *Turks:Reno, Turks:Rude (Boss) Research Room *Unknown *Unknown 2 *Unknown 3 Cargo Room *Serpent *Unknown *Unknown 2 *Unknown 3 Vehicle Stats Gallery Etymology Gelnika may be a mistranslation of , a Spanish town that in 1937 was the site of Nazi Germany's first aerial bombings. Trivia *Occasionally, Emerald Weapon will appear just in front of the plane, forcing players to go around it or surface if they want to avoid fighting it. It is possible to collide with the Weapon at such an angle that the submarine will fly right into the Gelnika, triggering the player's entrance to it rather than a battle with the Weapon. *Almost every enemy in sunken Gelnika can be morphed into stat plus items allowing the player to max out every stat. *The "Unknown" enemies may allude to the enemies found in the Great Sea Trench in ''Final Fantasy V, all of which were called Unknown and defied description. *If the player is too weak to survive, obtaining knights of the round and pairing it with a sneak attack materia may prove to make the area much more hospitable. de:Gelnika ru:Гельника Category:Final Fantasy VII Locations